


Control

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Control, Depression, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Power Play, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: It's not normal what they do. She knows better, but she needs it.





	Control

"I need you." She confesses. And he knows. Understands just how vulnerable she is being. How much she needs him to take control. She's stuck. 

They've been here before. Moments where she's self destructive and needs him to silence her thoughts by taking away her ability to breathe. Moments where she'll get agressive because she's feeling so anxious and out of control about her decisions and how much they effect her future. He knows. That in those moments she's at her lowest and is allowing him to take care of her because she trusts him. He understands how difficult it is for her to trust. That she can love and still have a brick wall because there is something lacking, limiting her ability to give in fully. Trust. 

She trusts him. Trusts that she can crumble and he'll rearange the pieces and wait for her to heal. That he has her best interest at heart. 

"I need you." 

It's not normal what they do. She knows better than him that this is not how she should go about to heal, but she needs it. 

It is not often she becomes like this and that's why he complies. She promises him and her self that she'll find a new therapist soon and that when these moments arrive she'll have proper ways of copping. But they both know even if she goes to therapy she will still come to him. That no matter how strong and uplifting she is to the outside world, when the demons of her mind come to play she will need him.

Needs his presence of intimidation and control. Need his gentle assertiveness. Needs to feel small, understood and taken care of. That without this she will break and resort to finding other destructive resolutions...Sometimes she feels too much. Sometimes she feels nothing at all. Sometimes, like right now, it's the depressive cave she's been hibernating in due to fear of failure and aduting that she cannot free herself from. 

Barely leaving her apartment. Distracting and procrastinating from responsibilities and hating her self all the more for it. It's been a funk she's needs freedom from but finds no will to free her self. 

"Okay." He nods. And she can almost cry tears of relief. 

Soon all she'll have to worry about is only what he tells her. Knowing that he can use this to get her to accomplish her tasks. That he can withhold pleasure until she does all that he asks of her. 

She watches as his rich brown eyes turn dark as he stares her down. With his tall frame caging her in. Her heart races feeling like prey. And she knows that she's safe with him, that he will never hurt her but still she cowers at how he quickly he changes. How the aura around him becomes intimidating.

It's all part of the appeal. And she welcomes it. Embraces the tension and his demanding deep tone. Enjoys knowing that all she will feel is his hands all over her body. Kind but purposefully aggressive around her neck. Tight enough that she'll gasp for air as her mind goes blank. 

And she will let him. Trusts him to move her and never take this power she gives him too far. A hand taking her wrists behind her back. She'll keep them there completely compliant while he moves that hand up one arm to her chest to tease before it'll travel down, all the while the other hand still squeezing and releasing her throat. 

He knows her. How to play this out with praises, touches that hurt only enough and teasing until she's on the verge of tears. They've been her too many times before. 

"I've got you." He reassures.


End file.
